


Eyes on me

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sub!Klaus, role play, top!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Klaus gets distracted, then Dave takes him upstairs and distracts him further.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in an unspecified nothing-bad-happens modern AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Luther: … and that’s when Diego chipped in…

Klaus: *distractedly* Uu huh?

Luther: …but then I interrupted…

Klaus: *eyes following Dave across the room* Oh, yeah?

Luther: …and was like _what would mom say?_ …

Klaus: *God, he’s so sexy*

Luther: …and he looked so shocked…

Klaus: *just look at the way he’s holding that book in his big hands, he must be doing it on purpose, he fucking knows how much I love his big hands*

Luther: …just so funny…

Klaus: *oh yeah, baby, lean over for that glass of water, I see those muscles flex*

Luther: …best in ages…

Klaus: *yeah, tip that head back, swallow it right down*

Luther: … awesome, right?

Klaus: *his shoulders look super broad in that tee… and it makes his waist look so slim…*

Luther: Right, Klaus?

Klaus: *fuck, I want to wrap my legs around that waist*

Luther: Klaus?

Klaus: *and just let him fuck me into subspace*

Luther: *shoving him lightly* Earth to Klaus! You okay?

Klaus: *startling* Huh? What? Oh yeah! Sounds awesome man!

Luther: *sighing* Yeah, right, whatever. I’ll go and tell Allison instead. *wanders away*

Klaus: *apologetically, calling after him* Hey, sorry Luther! I didn’t mean…

Dave: *a soft voice in Klaus’ ear* Just can’t keep your eyes off me, can you?

Klaus: *jumping* Fuck! Dave! You scared me!

Dave: *in a low voice* I asked you a question.

Klaus: *swallowing* No, but it’s hardly fair when you…

Dave: *cutting him off* Ah! Good boys only speak when they’re spoken to.

Klaus: *looking down and nodding obediently* Yes, Dave.

Dave: Good boy. Now, tell me… what was so distracting that you couldn’t finish that conversation?

Klaus: *quietly* You.

Dave: *smugly* What about me?

Klaus: *a little shyly* Your hands… and your shoulders… and… *swallows*

Dave: *eyes dark* Go on…

Klaus: *quietly, cheeks going red* Your cock. I was thinking about how I wanted to wrap myself around you... give myself to you… let you fuck me until I couldn’t walk straight.

Dave: *growling* Right. Upstairs. Now.

Klaus: *scrambling to follow him as Dave strides off*

*******************************************

Dave: *between dirty kisses* You were just so desperate for me, weren’t you?

Klaus: Yes, Dave!

Dave: You couldn’t even have a normal conversation without thinking of my cock, could you?

Klaus: No, Dave.

Dave: And about how much you needed it…

Klaus: *panting* I need it so much!

Dave: Well you better take my fingers, like a good boy, so you’re nice and ready for me.

Klaus: *breathily* Yes, Dave! *pushing back* Oh, yes!

Dave: *adoringly* Look at you… You take my fingers so well, don’t you? Such a good boy…

Klaus: *whimpering*

Dave: Let me hear you.

Klaus: *gasping* Oh, God, Dave! That’s so good. Oh, please! Please!

Dave: Louder!

Klaus: *voice rising* I’m ready. Please, Dave! I’m ready for your cock!

Dave: Louder!

Klaus: *wailing* Fuck! Dave! Fuck me! Please! I need you to fuck me!

Dave: Oh, yes, baby! So needy… so impatient… what are the neighbors going to think of you? I bet they can all hear you… I bet they know what a needy little sub you are!

Klaus: *whining and pressing back* Oh, Dave, please, please…

Dave: So desperate for it, aren’t you? *lining himself up* Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it! *pushes in*

Klaus: OH YES! Dave!

Dave: *softly, breathing deeply and looking down reverently* Just look at you. Perfect. You look so pretty impaled on my cock.

Klaus: *panting and squirming* Babe, you’re breaking character.

Dave: Sorry, sorry. You’re just so lovely, sometimes it just bubbles out of me. Okay *coughs* I’m back. Umm, just look at you, you sexy little cock slut *starts thrusting very slowly*

Klaus: *muffled laugh turns to incoherent noises of pleasure*

Dave: My good boy… is this what you needed?

Klaus: *gasping* Yes, Dave!

Dave: What do good boys say when they get what they asked for?

Klaus: *panting* Thank you!

Dave: Again!

Klaus: Oh, fuck! Thank you, Dave! *grunts* Thank you for fucking me… *high pitched keening* Oh, thank you for giving me your cock…

Dave: *sweetly* You’re welcome, darling. *looking down hungrily* Now… Are you ready…?

Klaus: *desperately* Yes, yes, yes please…

Dave: Well then… *smug grin* better hold on… 

Klaus: *wraps his arms around Dave’s back* 

Dave: *snaps his hips and starts thrusting properly*

Klaus: *loud wail*

*grunting and swearing and the banging of a headboard*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
